1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induction detecting rotary encoder that measures an angle of rotation of an object by using flux coupling of wires provided between a rotor and a stator.
2. Description of Related Art
An induction detecting rotary encoder has a stator and a rotor, the stator being provided with transmitting windings and receiving windings, the rotor being provided with flux coupling windings which are flux coupled with the transmitting windings and receiving windings (refer to Related Art 1, for example). With demands for downsizing a micrometer and the like on which the rotary encoder is mounted and for achieving high accuracy, it is required to further reduce a pitch of the receiving windings.
In addition, a rotary encoder having two tracks has problems below. Specifically, accuracy of the two tracks needs to be improved simultaneously in order to enhance accuracy of the rotary encoder. Further, a tolerance is limited for absolute position measurement over an entire measurement range. When the tolerance is increased, the accuracy of the rotary encoder is deteriorated.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-213407